


Some optimism is good for you

by dttwins



Series: Optimism [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF, BAMF!Bilbo, Fix-It, M/M, Storyteller!Bilbo, cheerful!Bilbo, talented!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hobbit knew that the only person Bilbo hated was Lobelia and only because she was such a killjoy with her manners and proper behavior or how a healthy dose of optimism and some good parties can change the whole quest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party with dwarves

Chapter 1  
Every hobbit knew that the only person Bilbo hated was Lobelia and only because she was such a killjoy with her manners and proper behavior. Other than that, Bilbo was the most cheerful hobbit of them all, he always sang songs, danced and told outrages stories to all who would listen, which made him quiet popular, especially for young fauntlings.  
Despite that, many hobbits thought Bilbo a simpleton, naive especially for his 50 years of age, some thought he was quiet silly; some even called him Mad Baggins. Whenever Bilbo himself heard those whispers he would laugh loudly, he found it really funny. Then again, Mr. Baggins laughed when the birds were singing near his window...every morning.  
Those gossiping hobbits were silly themselves though, they didn't realize that since the death of his beloved parents Bilbo successfully run Bag End and all the fields under his command. In fact, if you would bother talking to his gardener or any other employer of Bag End, they would all tell you that Bilbo was the best smartest kindest master of them all. But no matter what anybody would say Bilbo was always happy to have guests, and drink tea and tell them their stories, unless of course it was Lobelia, trying to steal his favorite silverware.  
So when Gandalf the Grey came asking for adventure, Bilbo invited him in for tea, unlike any other hobbit in the Shire. They talked, Bilbo told the wizard about the life in the Shire, some anecdotes about his favorite Tookish cousins, and Gandalf told Bilbo his memories of his mother and her own adventure. When Gandalf left, Bilbo cheerfully prepared for the company, cooking and moving furniture to accommodate the big number of dwarves better.  
When Dwalin came to Bag End, he didn’t expect such a warm welcome, not to mention a feast waiting for him. All the others were pleasantly surprised as well, and by the time Thorin finally made it, the whole company was a bit drunk and singing songs loudly and laughing so loud they didn’t even hear the king knock at first.  
After delivering bad news Thorin expected the mood to drop, but Bilbo managed to somehow cheer everybody up in no time and soon they were washing the dishes and moving the furniture back and packing the rest of pantry for the quest while Bilbo wrote his will and left some instructions. Afterwards everybody helped Bilbo pack, amidst lots of jokes and laughter. Thorin had to admit, he was jealous, such a carefree person, not a worry in his cozy hobbit life while he couldn’t remember when was the last time he laughed! Thorin also didn’t want to admit that Bilbo managed to do something only few dwarfs could -he made the king smile. Thorin did try to hide it though, terrible for his majestic reputation those smiles!


	2. Stories for trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If nothing else works, tell the trolls your stories!

Chapter 2  
Even stupid allergies couldn’t make Bilbo upset, he was too busy adventuring! Plus his new friends were all very helpful and only after couple of hours Bilbo managed to ride the pony like a pro, thanks to dwarves advice. When the rain started and the company started grumbling Bilbo sang many summer songs from his vast repertoire. Admittedly a lot of songs were rather crude and not fitting for a proper hobbit, but Bilbo was in no way proper and the dwarves didn’t seem to mind. In fact many of them sang with him.  
When they stopped at the burnt out farmer house, the company was greeted with a serious Bilbo Baggins for the first time. Master hobbit pointed out that something was clearly wrong since there were no animals nearby and even the birds were not singing. The company was on alert, but Fili and Kili still managed to lose the ponies. They were debating going to find out what happened to them when Bilbo appeared near them, startling them badly.  
Now being always an optimist and telling great stories was not the only talent of Mr. Baggins, since he also had the keenest ears in the entire Shire! So Bilbo heard something not far from where they were and as quietly as they could they sneaked closer to the fireplace, where three huge trolls were muttering and arguing.  
Bilbo knew he shouldn’t have listened to Fili and Kili. Of course they were caught and it looked like nobody was going to do anything about it...well, Bilbo refused to lose hope, especially since the trolls mentioned dawn and turning into stone just now. So the trolls were stupid, Bilbo would just treat them like the smallest of hobbits to whom he still managed to tell a story or two. So that’s what Bilbo did, he told the trolls all about cooking dwarves and hobbits and muttons and he was doing it so good that the trolls didn’t even notice the sun rising, when they did, it was too late already.  
Bilbo was so happy the whole ordeal was over! And they even found some treasures, when Thorin said they couldn’t take it, Bilbo remembered his mothers tales and so the whole company saw some gold coins in their clothing and everyone had a small emergency pouch with a bit of gold. The rest they hid in the cave. Bilbo was also very happy with his new sword and immediately asked Dwalin to teach him; somehow Ori got roped in the lessons as well. Poor scribe didn’t even know what hit him!


	3. party with elves in Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party with elves in Rivendell

Chapter 3  
When Radagast found them Bilbo shamelessly eavesdropped, wizards were too secretive for his liking! Bilbo was also the first who heard wargs and warned the company.  
Oh how Bilbo loved Rivendell, so much beauty, super was a bit boring though. So Bilbo told couple of his most moderate censured stories, which somehow led to songs, which led to dancing, then dancing on tables, and then Bilbo organized elves and dwarves (everybody was really drunk by that point) to play some games and the whole merry gathering finished very late in the night, or actually very early morning. As a result of this night, Thorin and Elrond had an alliance and the company would travel fully equipped and the lord of Rivendell was also sending convoys to Shire to trade but mostly to party like wild animals. Actually Elrond also really wanted to smoke Old Toby and drink hobbit ale, after Bilbo stories most elves wanted to at least visit the Shire once. Bilbo recommended they start with his Took relations and just in case wrote a lot of letters of recommendation and a letter to his grandfather to warn him about elves visit.  
The stone giants and then goblin town was the most terrifying night in Bilbo’s life, and Fell winter wasn’t close. His encounter with Gollum left him shaking, but he could see the creature was very childish and so he played with it as he would with children in the shire, though these games were much more terrifying then simple game of riddles with hobbits. It was pure luck that he found his friends, Bilbo was so incredibly happy to see them that he hugged everyone of them, well, he actually only managed to grab Fili and Kili and then Ori when orcs and wargs attacked. The whole battle with Azog was a blur and Bilbo was so exhausted he couldn’t even sing while sitting on the back of the giant eagle. He could however stare at wonder at everything around, who could ever say they flew on eagles over the mountains and rivers? Bilbo was entirely grateful for that experience.  
The hug with Thorin was nice, better then nice; Bilbo couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to, which he didn’t. He even hummed a merry tune on the way back from Carrock!


	4. Rude and crude

When Gandalf led them to Beorn Bilbo and Ori were like little kids, amazed by everything around them, and while Dori managed to keep Ori on the path with everybody else, nobody could stop Bilbo, he would skip ahead and then delay so much by admiring some flowers that he had to run to catch up with his dwarves. And they were his friends, he even decided he would consider them family, he didn’t mention it to them, but in his heart he thought of them as his brothers.  
When they reached Beorn, well, it was intimidating for everyone that is except Bilbo. Bilbo curiosity knew no bounds and so Beorn very quickly succumbed to Bilbo’s charm. Bilbo asked questions and didn’t seem to be scared of giant bear-men at all, he also told Beorn their story, and the story was so good that Beorn welcomed them all to his home and he and his animals organized the whole feast for tired dwarfs.  
Bilbo, being the smart lad the he was, asked a lot of questions about Mirkwood and drew his own conclusions, so when Beorn provided them with provision, Bilbo asked for a lot of water skins and nuts and dried berries and dried bread, as well as some lanterns and rope.  
When Gandalf left them the whole company was in an uproar, but Bilbo explained to them what he heard Radagast talking about, there was a necromancer near Mirkwood, which was really not their concern, since they had to deal with giant spiders Radagast mentioned. Since they were much better informed thanks to Bilbo asking Beorn about Mirkwood, the company started rationing food straight away, they also light the lanterns not to get lost, and used the rope not to lose anyone.  
Mirkwood was a sad depressing place and Bilbo knew straight away that something had to be done, or the whole company would fail, look how they took a week of rain, they couldn’t possibly handle the darkness of Mirkwood, and so Bilbo told stories and sang songs, every evening his voice would be hoarse, but his friends were in good spirits and so the forest didn’t win and that’s all that mattered to Bilbo.  
When they were crossing the river Bilbo heard something and so they were all on alert, Bombur still was almost dropped into the river, but luckily they were all fine. When spiders attacked, they were ready, though the battle was hard and difficult. Afterwards Bilbo happily told his friends the name of his mighty sword-Sting. Unfortunately right after spiders the elves surrounded them. Bilbo heard them, but it was too late and the dwarves were too tired to fight. Bilbo managed to put on his ring and sneak after them. And so two weeks of elves prison has started.  
To entertain himself and not get depressed in a seemingly irredeemable situation Bilbo decided to leave crude images and short messages to elf king. Frankly Thranduil was the second person Bilbo hated; the elf was so uptight even Lobelia looked wild in comparison. And so one day there was a picture found in the throne room of Legolas trying to free Thranduil head from his behind, with Bilbo accusing Thranduil of his head being so far inside he couldn’t see anything at all. Bilbo left all kind of messages saying elves were cowards for not killing necromancer and freeing Mirkwood of its evil, some messages blamed Thranduil pride for the death of dwarves children, some were just rude sonnets Bilbo has written himself. And always in the end Bilbo would write let the dwarves go. After two weeks of this the whole kingdom was desperate and angry and Bilbo was having a hard time not laughing at the chaos he caused. He was very surprised when Thranduil with most of his army actually went to help Gandalf fight necromancer. When the castle got almost empty it was much easier to free the company, though the barrels and strong elf wine surely helped.  
Bilbo loved Lake town, the ale was bad, but the people in the pub knew how to sing and dance and they played the merriest songs, it got even better when dwarves got their instruments out. Bilbo didn’t really like the master of town, and so before the party for the dwarves could begin, Mr. Baggins sneaked into Masters wine cellars and got all the good stuff he could carry. That sure got the party going. Bilbo would even say this party was better then in Rivendell, and to think at first he thought these people were as grey as the town itself. Ha! Nothing good strong ale couldn’t cure apparently.  
The next day with heavy heads but with provision and boats the company of Thorin Oakenshield departed.


	5. poor orcs

Chapter 5  
When they neared the mountain, the dwarves became somber and didn’t talk much. Bilbo could see the pain in their eyes, he knew his usual crude stories will not help, and so in the evenings Bilbo told his friends different stories, legends and myth about heroes long gone, about love that survived despite all, about friendship and strength.  
When they got to the mountain, Bilbo was sent to scout but managed to find a dragon instead, well, actually it was the dragon who found him, little hobbit was so petrified and he couldn’t move and he couldn’t think, and so, as a defense mechanism, he started talking. He told Smaug story after story and to his great astonishment, the dragon didn’t eat him. At some point the overgrown lizard actually asked for more! The only bad point was when Smaug laughed it sounded like a roar, a very loud long roar. The good point was when Smaug laughed he would rear with his wings open and Bilbo could clearly see the missing scale on his belly. So Bilbo made some excuses to Smaug, promised to come and tell him more stories, and then ran like a rabbit to his dwarves, who already despaired. Of course they did, Mr. Baggins thought they should have played drama when they stayed at Rivendell. Long story short, Kili and all other dwarves were on the balconies, Bilbo was back, telling Smaug stories, and on the first laugh the lizard gave, Kili shot his arrow, which was followed by Dwalin axe and even small Ori fired from his slingshot something that exploded (apparently Balin was an expert in this kind of stuff, Bilbo didn’t want to know). When Smaug died, it was silent for the whole five minutes and then the dwarves went crazy, they cried, they laughed, they clapped Bilbo on the back, there were group hugs and kisses and war cries however it all stopped when Kili attempted to dive into the mountain of coins and hit his head hard. Fili really couldn’t stop laughing.  
Bilbo insisted on a party, not that anyone was against it, men were invited, on condition of bringing food and ale, and the whole merry gathering partied for more than one day, at some point dwarfs from Iron Hills joined them, and then Gandalf accompanied with Thranduil came. Elves thought they would not be welcome, but at this point the whole company was in such a good drunk mood that Thorin himself presented Thranduil with white gems he desired for so long. Even Beorn and Radagast managed to come. Alliances were made, plans to rebuild Dale and Erebor were started and all was good until stupid orcs decided to crash the party.  
Poor orcs, they didn’t know what hit them - the rage of hangover dwarves, the fury of elves who just started to relax and the wrath of two wizards who couldn’t even remember a party as wild as this. All in all they had no chance and the only thing stopping the huge company from chasing them was the fact that ale and food were still in Erebor halls.


End file.
